(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to animal nuisance, behavior control, obedience training, urinary and potty training, and repellent system.
(2) Description of Related Art
There have been many attempts to quiet overly noisy pet dogs. Typical system includes electric shock collar that shocks the dog when the dog barks. Such device is inhumane. Other current marketed products such as collars with ultrasonic fittings or collars with attached spray bottles are unfriendly to the animals, are not portable (i.e. dogs have to always wear the devices), and are costly to maintain. Also, some sprays are formulated with hot pepper ingredients that can cause serious burns to the animal's nose and face.
Besides a need to control barking of dogs, there also remains a need to stop, discourage and control dog hyperactivity and bad behaviors. There is also a need for a product which can be used for obedience training purposes. An effective, simple, portable, natural, economic, friendly, and environmentally safe product formulated from food ingredients is ideal for these purposes.
In addition, there have been no successful means to control overly noisy birds. There remains a need to quiet overly noisy birds. Most products on the market utilize ultrasonic emitting devices or plastic imitation of predators; these devices are not very effective. Other products include repellants formulated with strong organic solvents, which can be hazardous to the birds and the environment.
There also remains a need to stop, discourage, and control cat nuisance and bad behaviors; especially urinary problems. Most current products designed for these problems are formulated with strong organic solvents as expellants or hormones. These products are either animal or environmentally unfriendly and can be very expensive. A simple, effective, natural, animal friendly and environmentally friendly product is needed and expected for the current market.
There also remains a need to discipline hyperactivity and bad behaviors for various other pets (e.g. hamsters), and animals in the farms and zoos (e.g. horses, pigs, cattle, monkey, snakes, etc.).
There remains a need to control pet nuisance, hyperactivity and bad behaviors; and a product for uses in obedience training.